


Loss and Love

by sapphic_maul



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Eowyn is a LESBIAN, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Magic School, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, arwen is the BEST, everyone is depressed, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_maul/pseuds/sapphic_maul
Summary: After the loss of her sister, Amaya tries to settle back into Katolis Academy.The Mirkwood elf Legolas Greenleaf flees to Katolis to cope with a loss of his own.After a chance encounter, the two are introduced to one another's friends- Aragorn Elessar and Janai Anakwe, and form relationships none of them will forget.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Loss and Love

_ “You cannot change what has transpired, nin tinu. She would not want you to wallow in these events. Move forward. N-polodren.”  _

The sky was splattered with crimson paint that night and it was strangely quiet. She did not think much of it at the time, but looking back, she always kicks herself and holds back tears. She should have known- her father’s teachings taught her better. Something was amiss and a dreadful act took place less than five miles away from her home.

_ “Nin tinu? Do you hear me?”  _

_ Dead.  _ No. I couldn’t be. Not her. Not Sarai. She had only been gone for half an hour. That wasn’t-  _ couldn’t  _ be enough time for someone to die. This couldn’t be real.  _ It’s not real not real not real not- _

_ “Amaya.”  _

She shook her head.  _ No.  _ Nothing could comfort her. No one  _ should.  _ Don’t. No one had ever really  _ gotten  _ her- not like Sarai had. Even Gren, with his good heart and understanding of sign language, could not compare to her older sister.  I don’t want your pity. I’ve received too much of it.

It happened on the second day of summer break- they had plans to travel to Endor the next morning. Neither of them had ever been so far away from home and Sarai’s fiance was beyond concerned, but she had smiled and told him not to worry. 

_ “I do not pity you, nin tinu. I grieve with you. She was dear to me as well.”  _

Out of all things, they had forgotten to buy  _ ponchos,  _ which Sarai pointed out that they would need when crossing Eriador. It was nearly dusk and insisted she would walk to the mart alone and be back right away. 

_ Dead. Not only dead but murdered.  _ Sarai would never see The Shire or the great tree of Gondor. She would never converse with Mirkwood elves or taunt the orcs of Mordor.  _ Strangely enough, I no longer desire to see those lands. Not without her.  _

_ “Come back to school, nin tinu. It is where you belong.”  _

They had planned to graduate from Uni together and move to Endor, where adventure always thrived- Sarai was the sun and Amaya the moon, and where darkness failed, light succeeded. 

That is, until Sarai faded away- until the light was snuffed out. 

What is the point, my lady?

_ “You are a gifted woman. You cannot despair. Stay in Municipal. Stay with your brother and friends and return to Katolis this month. I imagine they will be quite distraught if you do not return.”  _

Tears blurred her vision and grief wracked her brain.  They  _ will  _ be distraught, whether I return or not! Sarai is dead! They will never see her again!

_ “Yes and if you fail to return, they will not see you again, either. At least, not the version of you that they  _ should  _ see.”  _

.

.

It will hurt, Lady Galadriel. 

_ “Yes. It will, nin tinu.”  _

Will it ever stop hurting?

.

.

_ “I’m afraid not.”  _

* * *

“Hello. I am Amaya Lee.” 

_ “Hello, Amaya.”  _ She winced at the dull chorus of people around her and looked up at her translator and person friend, Gren Fulbright, shrugging and he smiled sadly back at her. 

Of course there was a catch to Amaya returning to Katolis Academy. There was always  _ something  _ she had to do for the Lady of Lorien, only this time Amaya knew it was only because the elf wanted what was best for her.  _ But grief counseling… and in a large group of people, no less. Kill me now.  _ They all stared at her, eyes red from crying, waiting for her to explain why she was there. 

.

.

“Damn I, uh… I guess… I guess I should start by saying my sister died.” She stopped signing, allowing the group to gasp and mutter their condolences. “It’s fine. I mean it’s not fine, I guess… It is what it is. We were going to Endor for the summer. We had planned a three month hiking trip- no guides or friends. It was just going to be us, and, of course, on the eve of our departure, she, uh….” She launched into the story, or, at least part of it. She left out her guilt and her parent’s reactions and how it was affecting Callum. These strangers did not need any of  _ that  _ information. 

She could barely handle it on her own, though. 

After her turn, the meeting lasted for another hour and she silently praised Eru, God, or whatever deity was looking after her that it was over. She brushed Gren’s hand away when he tried to help her up and started to head towards the door.  Thank God.  She rolled her eyes.  Gren, if I had to deal with anymore of that shit I would have-

She paused.

.

.

A weary smile creeped on her face when she saw who waited for her outside. 

The woman was tall and fair, black hair cascading down her back and her lips were painted an exquisite red. She donned a long black dress and a necklace of jewels made of pure starlight hung from her perfect neck. “ Gwannas lû, mellonig.” Her gentle voice still made Amaya’s heart skip a beat. “I have missed you so.” 

Before thinking twice, Amaya had sprinted away from Gren and into the woman’s arms.  _ She’s still so warm and full of life, despite her age.  _ Arwen… You have made my night. 

“Oh, I doubt that- not when you have a friend like Gren by your side.” The elf gave Amaya’s friend a slight wave and she had to hold back a laugh upon seeing the violent blush spread on his cheeks. “Oh, Amaya…. It broke my heart when I heard the news. Goheno nin. Sarai was a friend to us all.” 

_ Fuck.  _ Something about the way Arwen spoke made Amaya want to cry all over again.  It’s fine.

“Mellonig, do not lie to hide your sorrow. Please…” Arwen softly brushed Amaya’s cheek and nodded to the crowded streets behind them. “Join me and Aragorn for dinner. He is showing me how the Xadians cook.” 

Amaya smiled. She had never met her friend’s long term boyfriend, but this year he was starting school to learn sky magic. She had heard nothing but good things.  I suppose I can spare a little time for you. 

“Good. Perhaps you can teach me how to play the ‘xbox,’ or whatever he calls it.”

* * *

In the east lies Xadia, home of the elementals. This is the land ruled by elves who fly, hide in shadow, and burst in flames.

In the west is Endor, home of the divine elves, hobbits, dwarves, and orcs. The men of this land keep evil forces at bay and there has been peace for over 3,000 years.

Between these lands is the country of cities, Municipal. Above all else, technology thrives, and fame is essential. 

At the heart of Municipal is Katolis Academy, the one school where anyone can learn anything whether that is magic, science, or the arts. 

And it is the only thing holding the three lands together. 


End file.
